


wednesday woes

by 5ataen



Series: a little secrecy never hurt anyone [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, again not really, chan is a junior, felix is a freshman, felix is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ataen/pseuds/5ataen
Summary: It was only the second Wednesday of the semester, and Felix already felt like dropping dead.It's a good thing Chan was always there for him.russiantranslationnow available!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: a little secrecy never hurt anyone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841809
Comments: 17
Kudos: 272





	wednesday woes

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna remind everyone that 1) i mashed together three cultures and college/uni systems (korean, american/western, singaporean) to write this story so some details might make sense to some people and not to others and 2) i have finished tertiary education, just not university/college so i wrote this with information from my older sister in uni and google, so again not all things might make sense to you but made perfect sense to me. if any detail confused you, just feel free to ask in the comments
> 
> mentions of sex because cmon, these two have been together for 3 years
> 
> also, jeongin is not in this one either i'm sorry :(((
> 
> this isn't the second part of two can't keep a secret that i mentioned, it's actually supposed to be the intro scene of it but i realised it's probably better off as a standalone so i guess this is like the intermission ahah but nevertheless, i hope you enjoy this piece and i hope you finish this story with a light heart :)

It was only two weeks into the semester, and honestly Felix already wanted to take a nap for the next two months. Chan had only told him he was being dramatic when he relayed his feelings to his boyfriend, telling him that it was probably because the freshmen still had to deal with some admin stuff and were also still trying to adapt to the suddenly heavier workload in the sense that, while they were taking lesser classes than they had to deal with in high school, the lessons were heavier. Also, they were now studying in the arts, which was way different to what they were used to in high school, unless you came _from_ an arts high school. Chan had told him to give it at most one more week before he got used to everything.

But today was Wednesday, and Felix was quickly learning that Wednesdays were going to be especially brutal. His last class is a studio class than ran from 6pm to 9pm on the night before, and it tired him out thoroughly. And then, on Wednesdays, he had an Anatomy 101 lecture that ran from 8am to 10am, followed by Arts History from 11am to 12pm, and then lastly Dance History from 2pm to 3:30pm. It was a full day of lectures. Yeah, it was hell. 

“Felix, you look like you’re about to drop and nap in like, two seconds.” Hyunjin commented from beside him as they walked towards the exit of the Arts building.

“Yeah, I feel like I’m about to.” Felix groaned, slouching and dragging his feet. Hyunjin laughed, throwing an arm around the shorter dancer’s shoulders, both dragging Felix along and making sure he didn’t actually drop.

Felix and Hyunjin had gotten extremely lucky, because it turned out that they were in the same lesson block for the semester, making them classmates for all their lessons across all days. That was honestly the only redeeming thing for Wednesdays; Hyunjin had to suffer with him.

“You’re lucky we all made plans to get coffee after our classes.” Hyunjin comforted.

The last time all seven of them had gotten together was on the night of the first Saturday of the semester, three days before. They had all eaten at the same diner, and then they realised that they all had pretty lax Wednesdays, all of their classes ending either at 4pm or before it. They all very easily and very quickly decided to meet up after their classes for some coffee. Now, looking in hindsight, agreeing on coffee was the best decision the group could have ever made, Felix thought.

At the exit, Felix spotted Seungmin and Jisung already there, waiting for them.

“Hey!” Seungmin greeted once the two dancers were close enough.

“Woah, Lix, you somehow look worse than you did this morning.” Jisung commented, patting Felix’s back. Felix only groaned as the four freshmen started to make their way to the café the group had agreed to meet in.

“It’s probably because he’s only running on a sandwich and two 5-hour energies since morning.” Hyunjin informed.

“You forgot the cup of coffee he downed on the way to class this morning.” Jisung reminded. Felix groaned again.

“Hey, I woke up late, okay. I didn’t have time for a proper breakfast.” Felix fought back.

“Don’t blame me, I tried to wake you.” Jisung defended himself.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s not your fault, Sung,” Felix reassured. “Last night’s studio class just sucked the living daylights out of me.” Felix complained.

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it soon.” Seungmin smiled empathetically.

After walking for 15 minutes, they reached the café and entered, finding it to be almost full, but a devoid of Minho. He was probably only going to arrive around the time Chan and Changbin did. The four freshmen quickly took a seat in the one booth left that looked big enough to accommodate them. It would be a little squeezy, but it would probably fit them.

Once Felix was seated, he groaned again and let his head fall onto the table, using his arms to cushion it.

“You guys just go on ahead and order first, I’ll just rest my eyes a little.” Felix mumbled out, a little muffled. The three freshmen looked at the boy, then at each other, and nodded. It would probably be for the best if they let him just rest first. Hyunjin softly patted his head before the three freshmen went to go wait in line.

Felix probably had peace, well at least as much peace as he could get with the constant buzz present in the almost-full café, for around 5 minutes before he felt people take a seat beside and across him, and something warm on his head.

“Oh, pixie, what’s wrong?” Felix heard Chan’s familiar voice enter the air, worry evident in it. Without even opening his eyes, he lifted his head from the table and leaned himself to his right, leaning right into Chan’s shoulder. Felix wrapped him arms around Chan’s middle loosely, and Chan moved his hand to instead rub Felix’s back soothingly.

“I’m dying.” Felix said dramatically, and he heard someone scoff across him. Felix immediately let his foot fly out and kick whoever it was across him lightly. He might feel like shit, but he wasn’t lethargic enough to not fight back.

His foot came into contact with what Felix could assume was someone’s shin, judging by the yelp that came from across him.

“Ouch!” Felix heard Changbin’s familiar voice.

“You deserved that.” Felix heard Minho say.

“Oh, hyungs, hi.” Now, Felix heard Seungmin’s voice. Looks like they had already gotten their orders. Felix heard shuffling from across him, probably Changbin and Minho getting up to let the freshmen take a seat while they went to go line up to order.

“What happened to Felix?” He heard Chan ask.

“He woke up late, didn’t get the chance to eat a proper breakfast, and is only surviving on a sandwich he had for lunch and two 5-hour energies.” Felix heard Hyunjin’s voice explain from across him and Chan. Chan released a worried sigh, still rubbing his back.

“Come, Lixie, let’s get you something to eat.” Chan said after a beat of silence, making a move. Felix whined, but followed anyway, finally opening his eyes. He had to squint at the brightness, but he still shuffled out of the seat and immediately clung onto Chan’s arm when he was finally up. Chan lead them to the line, a few places behind Changbin and Minho. Waiting in line, the couple looked up at the menu boards, Felix resting his head on Chan's shoulder.

“What do you want to eat?” Chan asked softly, but loud enough to be heard over the noise of the café.

“Anything that I probably won’t throw up. My stomach’s basically empty, I don’t want to shock it.” Felix replied, and Chan hummed.

“Wanna share a quiche?” Chan asked, and Felix hummed in reply, before a teasing smile made its way on his lips.

“I never knew you were into that sort of thing,” Felix started, and Chen hummed in confusion but also suspicion. What was his boyfriend going to say?

“A quickie, Chris? In public? _And_ broad daylight?” Felix joked, and Chan snorted so violently his whole body vibrated.

“Pixie, you’re utterly ridiculous.” Chan laughed, making Felix smile, having managed to bring Chan out of his worrying.

“What do you want to drink, though?” Chan asked once he stopped laughing. “No caffeine, I’m taking you back home with me so I can make sure that you get some sleep. You don’t have any morning classes tomorrow, right?” Chan asked, and Felix only shook his head.

“Then can I get a hot chocolate?” Felix asked, and Chan nodded. A comfortable silence took over the couple as they waited in line, soon arriving at the cash register. Chan told the girl their order, and Felix watched her, head still on Chan’s shoulder. The café employed mostly the university’s own students, and the girl at the register definitely looked like a student. The way she looked at Chan as he put in their order was a pretty dead giveaway. She had this love-struck look in her face, a look Felix knew many gave Chan when he spoke to them.

He was, after all, the campus heartthrob.

Once Chan finished their order, telling the girl to make sure that the hot chocolate was made less hot, the girl recited the order to make sure it was right, and Felix swore she swooned when Chan smiled as he told her it was right. Felix could feel a laugh threatening its way out of him, but he kept it in. Yeah, he felt like shit, but it was always funny to see Chan interact with one of his ‘admirers’. He doesn’t think that she even realised Felix was literally clinging onto Chan’s arm as if his life depended on it.

Once Chan paid, he led Felix off to the side where their order would be handed off to them. Once there, Felix couldn’t keep it in anymore and let out a laugh, turning his head so he could muffle his laughs slightly into Chan’s shoulder.

“Why are you laughing?” Chan asked.

“Did you see the way she looked at you? I think she likes you.” Felix replied once he finished laughing, picking his head up again.

“I think you’re just imagining things.” Chan said, rolling his eyes. To him, she didn’t even look interested in him. She just looked like she wanted to get her job done.

“Wanna bet on it? I think she wrote her number on your cup.” Felix said, and Chan puffed out a laugh. What his boyfriend didn’t know though, was that Felix had actually seen the girl quickly scribble her name and number on the clear cold cup of Chan’s drink.

“What would you put on the line?” Chan asked, obviously not believing that the girl would do such a thing.

“Cuddles.” Felix immediately replied. Chan looked at him questioningly. “If I win, you have to cuddle me to sleep later.” Felix continued, and Chan raised an eyebrow in question.

“And if _I_ win?” Chan asked.

“I owe you kisses.” Felix replied, making Chan laugh softly.

“Pixie, I don’t think you understand how bets work. It’s supposed to be a win-lose situation, not win-win.” Chan laughed, softly tapping Felix’s nose. Felix scrunched up his nose in response.

“Whatever, shut up,” Felix said, “So do we have a bet or not?” Felix asked. Chan smiled at him.

“Deal.” Chan replied, deciding to play along. Suddenly, the same girl from the counter called his name, their order ready on a tray in front of her. Felix let his hold on him go, and Chan approached and took the tray, thanking the girl with a smile before he turned around to return to Felix, missing how the girl flushed bright red and turned to her co-workers, who were teasing her. Felix saw all of it though.

As they walked back to their table, Felix picked up the cold juice from the tray, turning it and inspecting it. Chan scoffed, still not believing that the girl would even think of giving him her number.

“Ah hah!” Felix exclaimed, bursting into a controlled laughter.

“I told you she wrote her number on your cup! I win!” Felix cheered, showing Chan the number and name scribbled onto the cup. Chan was a little disbelieved, but still he just rolled his eyes as he set the tray down on the table once they reached.

“What’s got Felix laughing?” Changbin asked as the couple took a seat.

“Channie hyung got hit on by the girl at the cash register.” Felix snickered.

“Already? That was quick,” Minho smirked. “He usually doesn’t get hit on until a month into the semester.” Minho teased.

“I think this is a new record for him.” Changbin joined in on the teasing, eliciting laughs from the freshmen.

“Would you guys stop that the kids are going to think I’m a player.” Chan hissed as he cut the quiche into more manageable bites, mostly joking and playing along but also a little seriously. He really didn’t want the new additions to their group thinking that he was actually a player.

“Why don’t you just tell them you’re seeing someone?” Hyunjin asked good-naturedly, shocking everyone seated at the table except Felix. Chan, who was in the middle of feeding Felix a slice of the quiche, stopped midway and looked at Hyunjin. Felix just leaned forward, taking the piece from the fork before he calmly leaned back again.

“You know he isn’t single?” Changbin asked, at the same time as Seungmin asking “Chan hyung, you have a girlfriend?”

“A boyfriend,” Chan corrected as he too took a piece. “But, yeah, Hyunjin, how'd you know?” Chan asked.

“Felix told me,” Hyunjin informed. “Sorry, did I cross a line?” Hyunjin asked, suddenly nervous. But he was only met with Minho scoffing and Changbin laughing, and Chan smiling as he shook his head, instantaneously putting him at ease.

“It’s not a secret, don’t worry.” Chan reassured. At that, Minho and Changbin laughed. At this point, the three other freshmen were confused. Maybe it was an inside joke?

“I’ve _been_ telling people I have a boyfriend since I was a freshman. Everyone just thinks I’m lying.” Chan complained, exasperated. Felix snickered from beside him.

“Let them be, they’re just all in denial.” Minho interjected, making everyone laugh.

“But, since freshman year, though?” Seungmin said, amazed. “How long have you been with him?” Seungmin asked.

“Since I was in my last year of high school.” Chan replied plainly, eliciting an amazed ‘woah’ from the three freshmen.

“That’s a really long time, hyung.” Jisung commented, and Chan smiled.

“He’s very cute and I love him very much, I would rather die than let him go.” Chan said. Felix, who had just taken a piece of the quiche, choked. Minho and Changbin fake gagged.

“That is, if he allowed me to keep him for forever.” Chan added, subtly looking at Felix, who was almost bright red and taking a sip of his hot chocolate in an attempt to soothe his throat. Changbin and Minho just gagged more.

“Please, I can take no more.” Minho pleaded, “People in love are _disgusting_.” He made a face.

“You deserve to be _jailed_ for making me hear that.” Changbin snarled, making everyone at the booth laugh. Chan subtly took Felix’s hand in his, caressing his boyfriend’s smaller hand and keeping their interlinked hands hidden under the table. Felix only blushed, not pulling his hand way from Chan’s grip, as he shoved another piece into his mouth.

Felix was the one who had fun with keeping their relationship a (poorly concealed) secret most of the time, but that didn’t mean that Chan had his fun with it as well, sometimes.

Once everyone had finished their drinks, they all split. Minho had to go to his part-time job, Changbin had already booked studio time to start working on his composition class’ midterm submission, and the three freshmen decided to head back to the dorms, while Felix and Chan headed back to the latter’s apartment. “Felix gets really clingy and bothersome when he’s really sleepy, you wouldn’t wanna deal with that, trust me” was Chan’s horrible excuse when they were questioned. Minho and Changbin already knew what was up because, well, they knew they were dating, but the three other freshmen surprisingly just brushed it off with a “yeah makes sense” type of response, but Seungmin did look a little sceptical. Nevertheless, no one asked questions, and they all went along their way.

Felix groaned as he flopped face-down onto Chan’s bed, body relaxing instantly. Chan laughed from where he was, putting both their bags on the floor beside his desk.

“Channie,” Felix called, muffled. Chan hummed in answer as he pulled his shirt above his head and pulled the shirt that was hanging on his chair on, changing into more comfortable clothes. “Can I borrow your clothes?” Felix asked. The fluffy sweatshirt he was wearing was actually pretty comfortable, but Felix found that Chan’s scent always relaxed him and sent him into dreamland really quickly.

“Of course.” Chan replied, first finishing changing himself, before he went to his closet and fetched one of his oversized hoodies and a pair of shorts.

“C’mon, little pixie, you need to get up to change.” Chan said, taking Felix’s arm and pulling gently. Felix whined but nonetheless allowed Chan to pull him to sit up. “Arms up, baby,” Chan urged as he took a hold of the hems Felix’s sweatshirt, and Felix complied easily. Chan pulled the sweatshirt off of Felix and replaced it with his hoodie, the black cloth engulfing Felix’s frame and making him look smaller than he already usually does. “Do you want me to do your pants too or can you handle yourself?” Chan asked teasingly.

“Shut up, I’m not giving you a quickie, I’m literally about to pass out in two seconds.” Felix grumbled, unbuttoning his skinny jeans and already peeling it off of his legs. Chan just laughed as Felix pulled his shorts on. Once done, Felix crawled further up the bed and lied on his back, sighing in contentment as he stretched and stayed in his starfish position, taking up most of the space on the queen bed.

"What are you gonna do with that girl?" Felix asked from his position on the bed.

"Reject her, of course, very gently and very politely." Chan replied as he put Felix's clothes aside, on his desk. Chan had taken note of the girl's name and phone number and stored the information on his phone before he threw his cup away. He decided against rejecting her right then and there, in the café, figuring that she was definitely going to be working for a few more hours and he didn't like the idea of possibly breaking her heart when she still had to work. The idea that he might possibly embarrass her in front of her co-workers and maybe some customers if he rejected her then also didn't sit well with him. Rejecting her over phone honestly sounded like the best course of action in this situation.

Felix only hummed, closing his eyes. When Chan turned to face Felix, he couldn’t help the affectionate chuckle that escaped his lips.

“Bubby, if you want your cuddles, you’re gonna have to move over.” Chan said, tapping Felix’s arm. Felix let out a whine, but retracted his limbs anyway. Chan went onto the bed, pulling the blanket with him and over them, and once he was settled Felix immediately huddled closer to his boyfriend, tangling their legs. His head coming to rest on Chan’s shoulder, Felix brought his hand out to search for Chan’s. Chan met his hand halfway, interlacing their fingers and setting their hands atop his stomach, his thumb gently caressing Felix’s hand. Felix looked up from his position wordlessly, and Chan looked down at him. His eyes droopy and blinking languidly, Felix looked absolutely adorable. Chan chuckled at the cuteness before him and leaned down to kiss Felix, who smiled into the kiss. Once they separated, Felix let out a contented sigh as he snuggled up to Chan again, the warmth Chan provided and his gentle caresses quickly lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> not even a full day since i posted the previous one and here i am already posting another chanlix story ahaha but honestly i struggled to write this as part of the actual second part of two can't keep a secret, but then i just kept writing and suddenly it was already 3k words???? so i decided just to post this one as it's own, also it's my offering to anyone who's waiting for the part second part ahah pls wait a little longer for that one :')
> 
> i just wanna give out a psa that although i included just a lil bit of sexual humour in this (bc cmon its a college au someone is bound to make a sex joke and also that's a lil bit of my humour too lmao), that's the closest i'm ever gonna be to writing anything spicy bc we don't do that here i'm grey ace and while i'm unbothered by sex, 9 times out of 10 i'd rather not see or do anything with it
> 
> i never proofread any of my work bc i get shy reading my own work sometimes so do excuse all and any mistakes hehe
> 
> feel free to hmu in the comments or twitter [@5ataen](https://twitter.com/5ataen) if u have questions or just simply wanna vibe ahah


End file.
